Battle Lines
by fictionwritergirl
Summary: After the death of her Aunt, Vivienne reluctantly moves to Beacon Hills with her Grandpa Gerard. She wants nothing to do with her family's legacy but is thrown into the crossfire. When battle lines are drawn, which side will Vivienne take? IsaacxOC Set during Season 2 (Rated T just in case)
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is really short! They'll get longer as I go along hopefully! I had to cancel my other story so this is technically still my first since I only posted one chapter of the last one. Constructive criticism is welcome :) Please review!**

_****Side note: Vivienne's face claim is Phoebe Tonkin****_

I trailed silently behind Gerard, my eyes glued to the floor. I tried to avoid looking at the people around me who were gaping at me like I was some animal in a zoo. I shifted my gaze to the two men in suits either side of me. As we passed the barriers, I looked up to see a boy crouched and taking pictures of Allison, my cousin. Creep. I opened my mouth to say something but Gerard had taken the camera from the boy.

"This looks expensive." He drawled, turning it over in his hands.

"Yeah, 900 bucks." The boy replied, standing up. Gerard pulled out the memory card.

"And how expensive is this?" He asked, crushing it with his fingers before handing it back to the boy and walking towards Allison and her parents. I followed after him.

"Christopher," he spoke, embracing his son.

"Gerard." Chris acknowledged, stepping back as Gerard turned to Victoria. I looked up at Uncle Chris.

"Hello Uncle Chris."

"Hello Vivienne." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I stepped back and hugged Aunt Victoria.

"Hello Aunt Victoria."

"Hello Vivienne, it's lovely to see you again."

"And you." I smiled and turned to Allie as Chris and Victoria sat down. Gerard looked down at Allie.

"Do you remember me?" Allison nodded timidly. "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." He looked at me and I shrugged, sitting between my aunt and Allie. She swallowed and forced a smile so I grabbed her hand.

"Everything will be okay Allie. I promise."

* * *

I sat crossed legged on Allison's bed while she laid on her stomach, looking up at me.

"So you finally found out our family's legacy." I drawled, studying the amulet around my neck.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, "Do you hunt?"

"No. I hate this stupid family legacy. I hate this stupid code." I crossed my arms and she sighed in relief.

"Can I ask you a massive favour?"

"Sure."

"I'm meeting up with my boyfriend-"

"Scott? I thought you broke up with him."

"I did. For my parents sake. We're still meeting in secret."

"Oooh. Why did you have to break up with him?"

"I-Uh-Well...-"

"Allie, tell me everything." She launched into an detailed explanation of everything from her first day up until I had got here.

"Woah." I mumbled.

"Yeah." She sighed, glancing at the clock. "I have to go meet Scott! If I ever need you, you'll cover for me right?" I nodded and she waved and walked out of the door.

"Smooth Allie, walk out of the front door where you parents can see you." I whispered and heard a faint laugh. I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking in the mirror at the black funeral dress I was still in. I wandered to my room and pulled of the dress, changing into a black high waisted skirt and a navy tank top. I slipped on my black converse and a black leather biker jacket. I ruffled my dark brown curls and turned to walk out before spinning back around, grabbing my holster and strapping it around my leg before slipping a small dagger into it. It was hidden under my skirt. I opened my window and jumped, landing perfectly on my feet before taking off down the street. It was nearly midnight but I had to go somewhere. I coundn't stay trapped in the house.

* * *

About half an hour later I was sitting at my Aunt's grave, alone.

"Hey Aunt Kate." I mumbled, pulling the grass from the ground. "I was...I was just..." I sighed, "Why did you kill all those people Kate? I thought I knew you." I bit my lip and held back at sob, staring blankly at the tombstone.

"Uh-are you- are you o-okay?" An unfamiliar voice stuttered. I stood up and span around quickly, my hand instantly going to my side where the dagger was concealed. A tall, lanky boy, about my age with light brown curls and bright blue eyes was looking down at me, tugging at the sleeves of his coat. One of his eyes supported a big black bruise. "Uh-hell-hello?" He stammered, his cheeks a little red. I blushed and looked up.

"Sorry. Yeah. I'm... I'm..." I sighed, "No. I'm not okay."

"Oh." He frowned, looking concerned. We stood in silence, obviously neither of us knew what to say.

"How did you get that black eye?" I blurted out, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Lacrosse."

"Oh. You play for Beacon High?" He nodded.

"Cool. I'm starting there tomorrow. My first day-." I cut off before I started rambling.

"I'm Is-Isaac by the way."

"Nice to meet you Isaac, I'm Vivienne."

"You... You have a pretty na-name." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Thanks." I smiled softly. "So what brings you to the cemetery at one in the morning?"

"I work here. What's your excuse?"

"Visiting... Visiting my aunt." I gestured to the grave and his eyes widened.

"Oh- I'm so-sorry. I-I"

"Its okay Isaac." He smiled weakly at me and I shivered, suddenly regretting not wearing a thick coat.

"Yo-You cold?" I nodded, rubbing my arms. "

Should have worn a warmer jacket." I sighed and Isaac shrugged off his coat and handed it to me. "Oh- no. I can't take your coat! Isaac you'll freeze! Besides, I'm going home now anyway."

"I'm okay. I'm he-heading home too and you look like you need it more than I d-do. You can ju-just give it back to-tomorrow in school." I smiled, accepting the coat and pulling it on.

"Thanks. I best get going before someone notices I'm gone. It was nice to meet you Isaac."

"Ye-yeah. You too Vi-Vivienne."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He nodded and I waved at him before heading off home.

_Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so bad after all._


	2. Surviving the first day

**A/N: So this is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it, please leave a review and tell me what you think and how I can improve. I made this chapter much longer. **

**Thanks to Belle for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer (I forgot this last time) - I own none of the teen wolf characters, they belong to Jeff Davis. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out._ I stared up at the sign which read 'BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL'. I hated being the new girl, somehow people always found a way to target me. I tugged at my bag strap and joined Allison at the steps. She had gone to talk to Scott and I had gotten everything I needed from the office. She had told me to meet her here so she could show me around. "

Did you talk to Scott?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Are you okay? I know you hate moving around and being the new girl much more than I do."

"That's because I naturally make people hate me."

"That's not true Viv!" She frowned at me. I shook my head and walked through the doors. Everyone was staring. Great. Just what I needed. I walked to my locker, Allie following behind me closely. I opened my locker and looked at Allie who had opened hers and she looked at me and nodded her head towards two girls opposite me who stared at us, whispering.

"That's Allison Argent and her cousin."

"Wasn't their Aunt that serial killer?" _Block them out. Block them out._ I took a deep breath and put my books in my locker. Allison sighed and slammed her locker shut before turning and walking away.

"Yeah." The girl smirked as Allison walked away, directing their gazes to me.

"Look at her. You can already tell she's a freak." They both burst into laughter. I slammed my locker shut and span around, facing them.

"Look, if you have a problem with me, don't be a wimp and say it to my face." I hissed, watching as their face's visably paled and their eyes widened. "Leave my cousin and I alone, okay?" I stormed away from them. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. If I avoided everyone I wouldn't make a bigger fool of myself, right? _Wrong._ I collided into someone's chest, knocking me off my feet. Before I could fall, he grabbed my arms to steady me. He let go and stepped back.

"V-Vivienne?" I looked up to see Isaac looking down at me, a small frown on his face.

"Oh, hey Isaac. Uh, sorry for colliding into you and thanks for catching me before I fell and made an even bigger fool of myself." I rambled, looking down at the floor.

"It's oh-okay. Are you al-alright?"

I sighed, "No. I've been here five minutes and people have already managed to get to me."

"Ignore them, they aren't w-worth it." I smiled gratefully at him. "So... uh... wh-what's your first class?" I pulled out my time table and scanned it.

"Art with Mr Winston." Isaac smiled slightly.

"That's my f-first class. I can take you th-there."

"Great." I beamed widely at him and gestured for him to lead the way. We talked as we walked, chatting about art and just silly little things but it was enough to distract me from the looks I was getting that I could see out of the corner of my eyes. He pushed open the door and I walked inside. "Thanks." I grinned as he took his seat and the teacher, a small, thin, pale, bald man, limped over to me.

"Miss Argent, I assume?" I nodded. "Excellent, please take a seat next to Mr Lahey." _Lahey? Who the hell was that?_ I quickly scanned the room to see that the only empty seat was next to Isaac. _Oh._ I walked over and dropped my bag by my desk, slipping into my seat. "

So your last name is Lahey?"

"Uh.. Ye-yeah. I forgot to tell you... S-sorry."

"It's fine, Isaac. It's not a big deal, I was just confused." I pulled out my sketch book and listened to Mr Winston, who was droning on about the task.

"I want you to picture your happiest memory and draw it." He turned to his computer, "You may use whatever medium you wish." I smiled and walked over to the art cupboard, where a few students were getting supplies. I picked out a few sticks of charcoal and sat infront of my sketchbook. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, wondering what memory I wanted to do. I smiled as a memory hit me and opened my eyes, making quick small strokes with the charcoal stick.

"Wh-what are you drawing?" Isaac asked curiously a while later, peering over my shoulder.

"Allie and I when we were younger." I looked down at my drawing. We were sitting on the swings, our pinkies wrapped together - sealing a promise. The promise to always look out for each other.

"It's re-really good." He looked back down at his work, frowning slightly.

"What did you draw?" I asked, shuffling my chair closer to his to see his artwork.

"My brother, Ca-Camden, my dad, my mom and me." His voice was barely a whisper, and he looked sadly down at his artwork.

"What happened?"

"My mom d-died when I was really young and then Ca-Camden went to war and died in action." He buried his head in his hands. My eyes widened and I bit my lip. I was crap at comforting people. I laid my hand on his arm. He flinched but didn't move my hand, instead he looked up. My face was inches away from his, causing me to notice something - his black eye from yesterday was gone.

"I could have sworn you had a black eye yesterday..." I whispered.

"N-no I d-didn't." He mumbled, looking slightly panicked.

"I'm pretty sure I-"I started to whisper, but I was cut off by a sharp, shrill ring of the bell.

"Class dismissed. If your piece is not finished, I want it finished by next lesson." Mr Winston drawled as everyone scrambled around, packing their things and heading out of the door. I looked around for Isaac but he had already took off before I could say anything else. I frowned and headed to my next lesson, wondering if I could have imagined what I saw. 

* * *

By the time lunch came, I'd also met; Erica Reyes, a shy girl with epilepsy who was extremely nice and very welcoming; Vernon Boyd, a quiet boy who sat alone at lunch but was actually decent to talk to; Danny Mahealani, a generally friendly guy who I learned played lacrosse and was gay and Jackson Whittmore, a complete and utter jackass. Oh and Isaac was still avoiding me. I scanned the cafeteria and looked for Allie. She wasn't there. I sighed to myself and made my way around the tables, until I found Boyd sitting alone at one.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit here?" Boyd looked up and stared at me for a moment.

"Go ahead." I smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' before sliding into the seat opposite him. We sat in silence as we ate, Boyd reading and me finishing the drawing from Art. "No offense, but why are you sitting with me?" Boyd asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to sit with you. You're nice and you don't ask too many questions or judge me."

He shrugged. "Fair enough." I scanned the room and saw Isaac leaving. I frowned. "You friends with Lahey?" I sighed.

"Sort of, I'm worried about him." I blew out a deep breath.

"Then go talk to him."

"Huh?"

"Go talk to him." Boyd rolled his eyes.

"But I'm sitting with you!" I argued, I wanted to talk to Isaac, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk to me, he had avoided me ever since Art.

"Just go talk to him, Argent. If anything I'd think your afraid."

"I'm not afraid." I scoffed. He smirked. "Fine." I sighed in defeat, picking up my bag and hurrying after Isaac. I stumbled through the empty corridors after Isaac. "Isaac." He slowed but didn't stop. "Isaac!" I called. He kept walking. "Lahey!" I yelled and he froze. I caught up to him and he turned around, looking at the floor. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm n-not." He lied, shifting his weight from side to side.

"You're a crap liar, Lahey." I stated bluntly, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "I pr-promise I w-wasn't avoiding you."

"Alright, I just thought you were." I knew he was lying but I dropped the subject anyway.

"I w-wasn't."

"Oh okay." I paused, "Isaac-" I was about to ask him about the black eye again but I was cut off by the sharp, shrill sound of the bell again. I rolled my eyes. _That bell is starting to get on my nerves_. I sighed, I'd have to ask him about it later. "So we're good?" I asked him and he nodded. "Good." I smiled at him and turned to leave before turning around. "Hold out your hand." I demanded, digging in my bag for a pen.

"Wh-why?" Isaac shot me a confused look but held out his hand anyway. I scribbled my number on his hand.

"In case you want to text me." I grinned before waving and hurrying to catch up with Allie, who was walking down the halls, leaving behind a bemused Isaac.

"Who's that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isaac. He's a friend." I crossed my arms and walked alongside her, heading towards French. "Have they found Lydia yet?"

She sighed, "Not yet. I'm really worried about her."

"She'll be fine." She stopped outside the french classroom and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"What if they try to kill her because she's turning?" She whispered. I knew that by 'they' she meant, 'our family'.

"Is she turning though? You said the bite didn't effect her. The bite either kills you or turns you. She might be immune." I whispered back.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know." I frowned as the door opened and Ms Morrell stepped out.

"Are two you going to actually attend my class?"

"Sorry Ms Morrell, we were just talking about family issues." It wasn't really a lie, we were talking about how our family might possibly kill Lydia, but she didn't need to know the details. Ms Morrell nodded and stepped aside as we entered and scrambled to our seats. I turned to Allie. "Don't worry Al, we won't let them hurt her." I mumbled and she smiled at me before turning to face the front. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. 

* * *

After falling asleep in French - _whoops_- time flew by and before I knew it, my first day at this hell was finished. I walked down the front steps and saw Allison, chatting to two boys, cautiously looking around her. I jogged over.

"Hey Allie." I smiled and she span around. The two boys stopped talking immediately.

"Oh Viv, hi. This uh- this is Scott and Stiles." She gestured to them in turn as she spoke their names.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. They stayed silent. "Look, I know about the werewolves, yes I am aware of my family legacy, yes I know you two are still dating and no I'm not going to tell my family." Scott smiled.

"Thanks, your uncle kind of scares me." He admitted while I laughed at him. He turned to Allison and kissed her causing me to pull a face and turn away.

"What's up with your face?" Stiles asked me.

"I don't like public displays of affection." I stated bluntly. "It makes me feel awkward."

"Same!" Stiles grinned and held his hand out for a high five. I rolled my eyes but gave him a high five before he pulled Scott away.

"Well, he's extremely... uh... odd." She laughed.

"You get used to him."

"Yeah..." I trailed off as I watched Isaac unchain his bike. Allie smirked.

"Staring at Isaac?"

"Huh- what- no! It's not like that!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh go away." I mumbled, pushing her.

She laughed, "Come on, stop staring at Isaac and lets go home." I crossed my arms.

"I hate you." She rolled her eyes and dragged me to her car. I slipped into the passenger seat and felt the familar buzz of my phone going off.

"Who's that?" She grinned. I pulled out my phone and opened the text.

**'Hey, It's Isaac.'** I smiled and Allie peered over my shoulder. She smirked and started the car.

"Oh go away." I rolled my eyes, seeing her smirk, before saving Isaac's number and sending a quick reply. I closed my eyes, reviewing the events of today. Something didn't just add up, I could have sworn Isaac had a black eye. The only way it could have healed that quickly would be - "Allie, who did you say the Alpha in beacon was?"

"Derek Hale, why?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"He's packless, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason, just curious." Allie shrugged and pulled up into the drive. I got out of the car and ran to my room. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled through my contacts, pressing Isaac's name and holding my phone to my ear. Voice mail.

"Damn it!" I bit my lip. If Isaac had been bitten, Gerard will go after him. I fell back onto my bed, ringing him again. Then again and again until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	3. Full Moon Disasters

**A/N: Chapter three! :D I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review it brightens my day and please tell me how I can improve!**  
**Thanks to: I like this for reviewing! 3**

I took a deep breath as I slid out of the car door.

"Viv?" I turned around to Allie.

"What?" I rubbed my eye, I had hardly slept last night.

"You seem a litt- Lydia!" She took off towards a red headed girl who was standing by the steps looking confused. I caught up with her.

"Oh hey Allison. Who's that?" She asked, looking at me.

"Oh this is Vivienne, my cousin."

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you." I replied, walking up the stairs.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Allie asked her.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days."" She shrugged turning to face the two of them. "But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." She smiled and held out her hands, showing herself off.

"That's not healthy." I stated, earning a glare. I held out my hands in a mock surrender.

"Are you ready for this?" Allie asked her.

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." She smirked and walked through the doors. I clenched my jaw and walked after her. Everyone was staring. Allie leaned forwards and whispered into Lydia's ear.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." I snorted, trying to stop myself from laughing while Lydia flipped her hair back and walked off. Allie started after her but turned back when she realized I wasn't coming.

"You not coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to watch the Lacrosse practice. Free period." I smiled and wandered quickly through the halls. _I need to talk to Isaac._

I slipped onto a seat in the stands, scanning the crowd. They were all lined up, I strained my neck trying to figure out which one was Isaac.

"Let's go! Faster! Make daddy proud." Coach boomed as the first player took off. Scott, who was in goal, ran towards him, knocking him over.

"Is he sniffing him?" The girl in front of me turned around to ask.

"Look's like it." The girl raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the game. _What the hell is Scott doing?_ The same thing happened with the next player, and the next, and the next. I got up and ran over to Stiles.

"Stiles." I hissed.

"Vivienne? What are you doing here?"

"Free period." I waved it off, "What the hell is Scott doing?"

"I-uh-well..."

"STILINSKI!" Coach yelled, interrupting him as he jogged over, "what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Stiles rambled and I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The coach turned to me.

"Vivienne Argent. I'm new." I shot him a smile.

"Get off the field!" He yelled, blowing the whistle in my face. I pulled a face at his retreating back and jogged back to my seat. I watched closely as Scott knocked more players over and Coach continually yelled at him. Jackson shouted something to the yelling back and walked over to the bench. Wimp. I looked at the next player and saw Stiles' eyes widen. In front of him was Isaac, breathing heavily. He ran towards the goal and Scott crashed into him, the two of them landing facing each other. I swore loudly and ran over just as Isaac walked over to talk to the approaching sheriff and his deputies.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." I heard Scott say as I walked up behind them.

"He didn't do it." They jumped, causing me to smirk at their reactions. "He may be a werewolf now but I'm pretty sure he didn't do it."

"How can you... Wait- how did you know he was a werewolf?" Stiles asked me, raising an eyebrow

"Trust me, I could tell really easily." Scott frowned.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles interrogated Scott.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like overnight?"

"During the full moon." I muttered and their eyes widened as the sheriff lead Isaac away.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah?"

Scott looked at me, "He does."

"It wasn't him." I muttered and left them, heading towards Chemistry.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was sprawled out across my bed. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Isaac. _A werewolf in jail on the night of the full moon? Like that isn't a disaster in the making._ I spotted Allison sneak past, beckoning me to follow. We crept down the stairs, her standing by the door and me hiding behind her. Gerard and Uncle Chris were standing in the study, speaking. I could hear every word.

"I'm not interested in whether they locked up a 16–year–old kid. I'm interested in what's going to happen to that 16–year–old when the moon hits its peak tonight. Do we have proof?" Gerard drawled as he took his pills from from the draw.

"Is the next step killing him?" Chris asked, standing opposite Gerard.

"The next step is eliminating the threat." He swallowed the pills. "Do we have proof?"

"I haven't been in history class for a while, but I'm pretty sure straight–up genocide hasn't worked out too often."

"Do we have proof or not?"

"Not irrefutable." He paused. "But not insignificant. The driver's side door of Lahey's car was pried off."

"Pried off?"

"Ripped off." Gerard looked up, spotting Allison, causing Chris to follow his gaze and shut the door. I pulled Allie behind the wall.

"I don't think he did it. " I murmured to Allie.

"His dad was abusing him. Pretty badly. Maybe he just lost control."

I shook my head, "He didn't do it. I can tell."

"Well I trust your instinct. I just hope you're right."

"I am." She nodded and stepped forwards, nearly bumping into a hunter who was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy. He stashed away a box with a carving on it in his pocket. I frowned, the symbol seemed familiar.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Allison?" Chris called, the door had been reopened.

"Come in, we'd like to talk to you."

"I'm gonna go look up that carving and call Stiles." I whispered. She nodded her head slightly and I quickly crept back up to Allie's room. I pulled out a book and flipped through it as I dialed Stiles' number. Voice mail. I rang again and again, looking for the carving. The door opened and I slammed the book shut, sitting on it to cover it.

"Relax, it's me." Allie laughed. I rolled my eyes and rang Stiles again.

"Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time." He muttered, sounding irritated.

"Well, we need to do something right now. They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out." Allie informed him.

"Wait, what guy?"

"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy." I put in, frowning in realization.

"They're sending him to the station for Isaac. "

"But for what?" I asked.

"Uh-He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something." Allison added.

"What was it?"

"A flower of some sorts." I mumbled flicking through the book.

"Hold on, hold on. It's in this book. I'm taking a picture. Did you get it?" She took a picture and sent it to him. I looked at it.

"Oh god." I muttered. Allison gave me a puzzled look.

"Yeah, wolfsbane."

"What does that mean?" She asked, looking at me.

"It means they're gonna kill him." I bit my lip.

"I'm gonna call Scott and Derek. See what they say to do. Can you slow him down?" I looked at Allison and she chucked me a crossbow, picking up her own bow.

"Yeah, we can do that." I smirked and hung up.

* * *

Allie and I rode on my motorbike, trailing the hunter. I cut through some backstreets, stopping at a road he just started to pass by. I shot an arrow hitting his front tyre and Allie shot an arrow hitting the back tyre. He stopped and we ran to the other side of the road, my bike leaning up against the wall. He got out to check his tyres and Allie shot him in the leg. He cried out in pain and snapped the arrow off, climbing back in the car.

"Nice shot." I murmured and she smirked. We hid behind the wall and I dialed Stiles.

"Hey, did you slow him down?" He asked. I smirked.

"You could say that."

"All right, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now."

"Do you want me to you meet you there?" I asked.

"Yeah that'll be good."

"Where's Scott?" Allie questioned him, frowning slightly.

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?"

"Yeah, but not a very good one. And unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better."

"Right, Allie you go help Scott. Stiles I'll meet you and Derek there." I hung up and waved to Allie, running to my bike and hopping on. I sped towards the station, making sure I was just under the limit. When I got there, Stiles and Derek were sitting in Stiles' jeep. Arguing. I rolled my eyes and hopped off my bike and rapped on the window of the jeep causing Stiles to jump. Derek and I both smirked at him. They got out of the jeep.

"Took your time what's the plan, Stan?" Derek stared at me.

"You brought an Argent?" He hissed at Stiles.

"Look, shut up and tell me the plan. I want to help Isaac." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to distract her and you two sneak past, get the keys and let Isaac out."

"Fine. Let's go." Derek walked into the Station, Stiles and I waiting at the door.

"Good evening." The officer said, walking to the desk without even looking up. "How may I help- you?" She looked up at Derek and he smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled and Stiles pulled a face. I rolled my eyes and dragged him through, sneaking past the woman. We walked into his dads office and I stood guard while he went to get the keys.

"Oh, no."

"What?" I hissed, spinning around.

"The keys are missing." We heard a noise and exchanged startled looks. The hunter had the keys. We ran out of the office and straight into the limping Hunter.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um–" Stiles started as the Hunter stared at us. We turned to run. "Oh sh-" The hunter tucked the vile under his arm and dragged us both to the cell. Stiles pulled the fire alarm and the hunter threw Stiles and I to the ground. The cell was empty. The wolf version of Isaac attacked the hunter, slamming into the desk and then the wall. The hunter tried to inject him but Isaac slammed his head into the wall and I winced. I pulled my crossbow out of my bag as Isaac turned to Stiles and I. I stood up and pointed it at him. Derek walked in and stamped on the vial, smashing it to pieces. Isaac started towards me and I held the crossbow higher but Derek roared causing Isaac to fall back, whimpering in the corner.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, breathing heavily.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek stated and I rolled my eyes, stashing my crossbow in my bag and crouching next to Isaac. He looked up at me, scared but in human form.

"It's okay, Isaac. I won't hurt you." He smiled weakly at me.

"We need to leave." Derek pulled him up, "Argent. I need to speak with you." I nodded and followed them out, sending an apologetic shrug to Stiles. He'd have fun explaining this. Derek was silent until we reached the back of the station.

"Go back to my hideout and stay there until I get back. Try not to be seen." He commanded Isaac, who weakly nodded and walked away. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed as I crossed my arms.

"Stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Because you're an Argent. You'll cause him a lot of trouble."

"He's my friend. I'm not just ditching him because you decided you wanted to be a big bad alpha wolf."

"I don't trust you not to get him killed."

"Yeah well apparently you don't trust anyone so I'm not surprised." I scoffed. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stay away from him." He said with a finality in his tone which showed he was done talking. He turned away and walked in the direction Isaac had disappeared too. I frowned, wondering if I should follow them but decided it would cause more trouble than it's worth. I hopped on my bike and drove home, letting my mind replay tonight's events over again.


	4. The First Of Many Battles

My music was blaring out around me as I lay stretched out on my stomach on my bed, piles of schoolwork surrounding me. I hummed along quietly before a loud bang caught my attention. It was the sound of a door slamming shut. I glanced up from my work to see an irate Allison leaning against the doorframe.

"What's up with you?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at her. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"They started my training without me."

"Oh, you mean they kidnapped you, tied you to a chair and made you escape with only an arrowhead?" I scoffed.

"Happened to you already?" I nodded and she frowned, "Thanks for the warning, Viv."

I wrinkled my nose, "Sorry. I didn't think they'd train you just yet." She sighed and wandered over, sitting next to me.

"How long did it take you?" She asked, curiously.

"2 hours and 15 minutes apparently." I shrugged, going back to my work.

"Seriously?" She asked and I nodded, not looking up at her. "It took me 2 and half hours." I shrugged; I couldn't care less about who was faster getting out of a situation. "Anyway, it seems like you're in one of those 'I don't want to talk to anyone' moods, so I am going to go." She slipped off the bed and exited the room without another word, leaving me staring blankly at the sheet of chemistry homework in front of me. My phone buzzed and I reached over to read the new message. It was from an unknown number.

'**Thank you.'** It read. I didn't even need to ask, I knew who it was from. Isaac. I frowned; Isaac already had my number… Unless he had to get a new phone due to him being a wanted fugitive. I smiled at the text and put my phone back on the bedside table before rolling onto my back and closing my eyes, letting sleep claim me.

I watched as Allison and Scott climbed the rock wall, Erica standing next to me, tugging nervously at her hair.

"Erica, are you okay?" I asked, turning to face her. She bit her lip.

"I just don't really like heights and I'm afraid they'll laugh at me." She said in a small voice.

"Then ask Coach if you can sit out." She shook her head.

"It'll be worse if I do."

"You shouldn't care what they think of you."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled and I frowned. I opened my mouth to reply but a loud thump caught my attention. I turned to the rock wall to see Scott on the floor and Allison smirking as she landed next to him. I giggled as coach walked over and knelt beside him.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right?" He stood up, consulting his list. "All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Erica's eyes widened and she went to protest but Coach had the harness put on her. I watched her shakily climb the wall next to Stiles who had taken the lead by far. Erica looked down and froze just as Stiles hit the floor. She shook and started hyperventilating.

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach called up to her.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia stated and I turned to her and glared.

"Coach-" I started but was interrupted by Erica calling out.

"I'm fine."

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." I stated and Finstock's eyes widened.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get– Erica, y–you're fine. Just–Just kick off from the wall. Th–There's a mat to catch you. Come on." I shook my head and grabbed the harness from Stiles. I strapped in on and quickly scaled the wall so I was level with Erica. I looked at her and held out a hand.

"Erica, take my hand and we'll push off together, okay? You trust me right?" She smiled weakly and nodded, taking my hand and pushing off the wall, her other hand clutching the rope tightly. We hit the ground and stepped out of our harnesses. The crowd around us was staring.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach stated as Erica started to head back to the changing rooms. The crowd starting laughing and I clenched my jaw.

"Oi." I yelled, glaring at them, "Leave her alone." I glared at them, stepping forward. They went silent and Coach stepped forwards, clearing his throat.

"Right, class is over. Let's go." I stormed past everyone, making sure to bump into as many people as I could. They had no right to do that to Erica.

"Erica?" I called out once I was in the changing rooms. I frowned, no one was here. Allison walked up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Viv?"

"I'm worried about Erica. I can't find her." I turned around to see her stuff lying in a pile. She hadn't changed and the showers weren't on. My eyes widened. "Oh no!" I sprinted out of the changing rooms to find Erica falling from the wall, having a seizure. Thankfully, Scott was already there to catch her.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side." I kept repeating, as she grabbed my hand while Scott put her on her side.

"How did you know?" Allison asked Scott, frowning.

"I just felt it."

The next day I was sitting with Boyd at our lunch table. It had become a regular thing since Allison was always sitting with Lydia and I didn't really like her. I also really didn't want to put up with Scott whining about how he wishes he could spend more time with Allison and Stiles complaining his plan with Lydia was failing. We sat in silence as usual, Boyd reading as I did homework or sketched. This time I was sketching a wolf, sitting on a cliff, howling at the moon.

"Boyd." I lifted my head to see that Stiles was sitting next to me, grinning at Boyd. "You got the keys?" He turned to me. "Oh hey Vivienne."

"Hi." I smiled at him before going back to my drawing as I casually listened to their conversation.

"This isn't a favour. It's a transaction."

"Right, yeah. Absolutely."

"I said 50."

"Really, I– I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound, "twa–enty.""

"I said fifty. With the "fa" sound. Hear the difference?"

"Uh-"

"If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the "fa" sound." I snorted.

"Uh, no, n– no. I think I'm recalling it. Now. Maybe I just got it confused with– For– ty. Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?"

"You seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Stiles, just give him 50." He sighed and added $10 to the pile. Boyd grinned and held out the keys. Stiles huffed and snatched the keys before leaving.

"Well that was interesting, what were those for?" I asked curiously.

"The ice rink I work at. Some double date or something." Boyd shrugged.

"Ahh fair enough." I said, but Boyd was no longer paying attention to me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to where he was looking. Erica had walked in – but it wasn't exactly Erica. She was wearing a significant amount of make-up, her hair was curled and she was wearing something the old Erica would not have worn. She seemed fine. More than fine. She walked in and bent over some guys tray, taking an apple. She took a bite from the apple before turning and walking out. I looked over to Scott and Stiles and we all shared a look before they scrambled out of their seats and went after her.

"I'll be back later. I have to go." I muttered to Boyd before following them. I hurried down the halls after them, joining them at the door by the front steps. Erica got into Derek's car and they drove off.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered before turning back and storming back to the cafeteria. _Derek needed to stop turning my friends before he actually got one of them killed._

I sat at my desk, adding the finishing touches to my sketch from earlier. My phone buzzed, a text from an unknown number. It was the same number as before.

'**Can we meet?'** I frowned slightly and tapped out a reply.

'_**Are you serious? You could get caught. It's risky.'**_

'**Please.' **I sighed to myself.

'_**Fine, when and where?'**_

'**The graveyard. 10 minutes.' **I changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a grey jumper before pulling on my boots. I searched through my wardrobe for a coat and found Isaac's from the first day I had met him. I had forgotten to give it back. I slipped it on so that I could give it back to him later. I stashed a small crossbow into my bag before slinging it on to my shoulder. I snuck out of the house, making sure no one was following me as I made my way to the graveyard. I spotted a figure by a grave and made my way over.

"Isaac." He looked up and smirked at me.

"I believe that's my jacket." I frowned, he didn't stutter like he used to. He seemed much more confident.

"Well it seems like you found a replacement." I gestured to his leather jacket before slipping of the coat and throwing it to him. He tossed it back.

"Keep it. I don't need it." I shrugged, slipping it back on. I was cold and was not about to argue with him.

"Why did you want to meet me then?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to say thanks." He paused. "For getting me out." He added.

"You already told me that and it was no problem. You're my friend." His smirk returned.

"That's good to know."

"But I think you're an idiot for taking the bite. I know. Before you say anything, I know what was happening to you Isaac but now? Now you literally have my family hunting you. Allison told me that if they find you during another full moon, they're going to kill you and I might not be there to help you." He rolled his eyes. "I know Derek told you to stay away from me. You probably should you know."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I could get you killed, Isaac. If we keep meeting like this and they track me, it'll lead them straight to you"

"Is this why you turned up? To lecture me?"

"No. I came here to warn you. I don't want you getting hurt. Or Erica."

"I'm a werewolf. I'll heal."

"Not if my family gets to you, you won't. Trust me. I've seen what they can do…" I trailed off, trying not to let the memories over whelm me. I sighed. "Please, just be careful, Isaac." I turned and walked away, leaving him standing alone by the grave.

It was lunch time and I had gone to sit at my usual table with Boyd when I realised he wasn't there. He was always here, before me. I had looked around the school for him and still couldn't find him. I frowned and glanced at my watch. It was half way through our break, Boyd was usually here by now. Something was wrong. I glanced around and spotted Stiles pointing at our table. I walked over to them.

"Yeah, but who's empty table?" Stiles asked and they both looked at me.

"I can't find Boyd." I said and their eyes widened. "I think Derek is going to turn him." They grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the cafeteria with them.

"I'm going to go to the ice-rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it? Vivienne, you can come with me." I nodded and he gave a strange look to stiles. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, staring at him, dumbfounded.

"We can't."

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." I scoffed and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks and turning him to face me.

"Yeah, well how good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" I hissed at him.

"We've got to help him, Stiles." Scott added and Stiles took his arm from my grip and continued walking.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"It's my responsibility too. They're my friends and I am not going to let Derek add another one to my family's hit list."

"All right, I'm with you." He turned to Scott. "And I also gotta say this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you." I stifled a laugh and rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up." Scott muttered.

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." I laughed at him as Scott pushed him forwards, before we headed in a different direction.

We found Boyd at the ice rink. Working.

"Boyd. I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything." Scott called out and I stood next to him.

"He told me about the hunters."

"You mean my family? The ones that will hunt you for the rest of your life?"

"That's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott tried to reason with him.

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. "You're the new girl. I didn't think you'd hang out with me once you had other friends." I frowned. _Did he really think I would just ditch him for other people?_

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott stated and I nodded in agreement.

"That really hurts, Scott." We turned to see Derek, Isaac and Erica standing behind him. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hm. In a word– Transformative." She growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." He smirked at me and scoffed. _Idiots._

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott stated.

"Then go home, Scott. Take the Argent and go home." He nodded to Erica and Isaac and they advanced towards us. Scott punched the ground and transformed.

"I meant fair for them." He roared and I took out my daggers, gripping them tightly. Isaac advanced towards Scott and he tossed him into the side of the rink. Erica turned to me.

"Don't make me hurt you Erica." I muttered, my knuckles turning white from the death grip I had on the daggers.

"Then leave." She smirked and lunged at me. I ducked and slashed at her, making sure it would only wound her a little. _She may have changed but she was still my friend and I refused to hurt her. _She grabbed my neck and tossed me to the side and I let out a small shriek as I collided into the side. I watched as Scott threw her into the side and advanced towards Isaac, only to get attacked from behind by Erica. I struggled to my feet as I watched Scott get throw to the floor. I glanced at Derek who stood, smirking at the scene. I was suddenly filled with rage. _I was not going to let him win. _I got up and Scott charged at Isaac, knocking them both onto the ice. I skidded towards Erica and let my elbow collide with her face. She hissed and I hit her again, my elbow hitting just below her ribs. I pulled out a crossbow bolt from the bag which was wilding swinging at my side and jammed into a vein, knowing that it had a type of diluted wolfsbane that wouldn't hurt her but would knock her out momentarily. Isaac lay on the ground, unconscious by Scott's hands. Scott slid them towards Derek.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

"It's true. It is about power." He advanced, transforming as he walked. He knocked me to the side and attacked Scott. I stood up and went to attack him but was held back by Isaac, who had woken up.

"Let me go." I hissed, struggling in his grip.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt." Isaac leant down to whisper in my ear. I dug my elbow into his stomach and his grip loosened at the sudden impact. I pulled out my crossbow and shot Derek, who was crushing Scott's chest with his boot.

"Leave him." I yelled and Derek stood back, smirking as pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and joined Isaac and Erica at the other side of the rink. I pointed my crossbow at them, eyes narrowed dangerously. Boyd hopped out of the machine.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott choked out and I crouched besides him, helping him up.

"You're right." Boyd said, and for one moment I saw a glimmer of hope, until he pulled up his shirt to reveal a bite. "I wanna be like you." He turned and joined the others. I clenched my jaw and pulled Scott to his feet.

"Derek!" I yelled and he turned back, the smirk still present on his face.

"If you hurt any of my friends again, the next arrow will be to your heart." I spat out, helping Scott out of the rink_. At the moment, I hated them all._

**A/N: So I decided to put the authors note at the end this time. This chapter is the longest so far and I really hope you are enjoying this story! Please please please review and send me your thoughts and tell me how I can improve this story and grow as a writer :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story so far :D!**


End file.
